Well, Shit!
by The Real Phantom Empress
Summary: Germany has a world meeting at his place when things go completely wrong. But can his crush, Austria make him feel better?
1. Chapter 1: World Meeting

**Title: Well, Shit! Pairing: Germany x Austria**

Austria

You would think that this is weird, but I'm totally gay. And the man I love is Germany. How would I explain it? He's perfect. With his deep blue eyes and golden blond hair, he use to wear his clothes baggy until Italy fucked him. Now, all of his clothes are tight. You can finally see that hot firm ass that Italy said he was hiding. We are at the world meeting which was chaos as usual. He was staring at his dick again. I don't know why but he's been acting strange lately. He suddenly looked at me with a face that could only be described as "sexy".

Germany

Nein! I WASN'T looking at my thing. I was…spacing out. Anyways, the Austria was staring at me again and I felt it. I looked up not realizing the face I was making. Austria gave a suggest look which made me feel better. However, that damned France saw everything and stared yelling, "Austria and Germany are in Love." He said it so many times that everyone stopped to look. This caused the worst chaos yet. I was scolded by England and Italy (who had sex with me at one point in time). Austria was being attacked by Prussia, Spain and France while they gave him sex advice. Japan had passed out from lack of sleep and was being helped by Romano. America was having a giggling fit while Russia watched him. Hungary had also passed out with Canada there to help her. I put my face into my hands. What the fuck was I going to do? We are at my place for this meeting and I should sort this out. I love him and he gave me this one I'm trying to hide… Wait, What? Oh Come On...

Austria

France, Spain and Prussia came over and gave me sex advice. It was horrible. Some the things they said. After five minutes, I looked over to see Germany's face in his hands. I felt bad about it. Then, he jumped over the table and ran out. Everyone was shocked. Most countries who weren't making trouble or passed out were watching what was going on. England and Italy decided to yell at each other instead of following him. I got up and run after him. France said, "Good Luck." Like anything was going to happen. I rushed into the hall way outside the meeting room. He entered the staff closet? What on earth was he doing? I ran down the hall to the door. I was tired. I catch my breath and was about to knock when I hear him moan. I rushed in into the room not think cause of my overexcitement, shut the door, locked it and turned to face Germany.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on. He stood there leaning against the wall with his bottom-half nude. He was blushing deep red and hair was extremely messy. Germany was making an expression that I couldn't handle. His left hand was firmly on his cock while his right was the wall for support. He was still wearing the expensive purple silk tie with the navy blue vest and white shirt. The sleeves of the shirt had been rolled up but the one on his left was rolling back down.

Germany

'Well, Shit!" I thought. Austria has seen me in a very vulnerable position. I didn't know what to do. No manual I read prepared me for this and this didn't happen in porn magazines. I loved him more than anything. What the hell was I going to do? He looked tired. He might pass out. He must have ran after me. Why? He knows he's way out of shape. I analyzed him for a bit. He was a slender tall man wearing a violet- blue overcoat. His boots were brown with laces while his pants were black skinny jeans. The gloves over his…hands were white as snow. And the fake glasses really finished the look that marizelle of his was adorable and the eyes were fantastic purple of different shades. He's blushing. Nein way. This couldn't happening.

"Mein Gott," I said.

He slowly removed his glasses put them down. Then his gloves and overcoat. Under the coat was a belt and a white button-up shirt. He also had a collar. That's right, a fucking cat collar with his name carved into the side of it. I was so shocking to see him like this. He walked over to me while unbuttoning the first three buttons and rolling up his sleeves. So sexy, so sexy…Mmm.

That' when…


	2. Chapter 2: After Math

Warning: This is when it gets crazy.

Austria

I moved his left and put my right on his cock. He moaned softly. I moved closer and whispered, "I think it's time for you to be honest with me. You never really loved Italy nor England. They may have been fun, but I'm what you really want." I began to move my hand. He moans began to increase. After half a minute, he pushed me. What could this be? He removed the rest of his clothes. His muscles are so sexy. I grabbed him and sucked on his right nipple. I think that's his weakness because the moan he made was so loud. He fell over and tumbled with him. I sucked on it some more. He touched my shirt and undressed me. Now we were both naked in a closet where anyone could hear us. Now we were both naked in a public closet where anyone could hear us. Germany sat up and kissed me on the lips which turned into extreme making out. I was starting to get hard. He tried to move his hand in order to finger me, but hell no cause I'm the one fucking him today. He can thrust in me tomorrow. I raced him and won. My fingers moved into so quickly that he moaned loudly again. I love his moans. I did what I could to widen his tight asshole before putting him on all fours on the ground. Forget lubricating. I wasn't waiting.

Germany

He was good. Too good. He shoved his dick into me with waiting for me to catch my breath. God, I was so turned on and clos to coming. He didn't care if we got hurt because he needed this badly. He broke up with for the fifth time last month. So far, all his relationship including Spain and Prussia were horrible. At least, Italy and England were ok with me after and had no regrets. He starts to thrust in and out hard. As we both got closer, he said, "Germany…Germany…" over and over again. I said soon after the tenth time, "Austria, I need you." That made him moan and then with all his hard delicious thrusting we came together in one wave. We both moaned and he said, "I love you." After a moment, I turned to face him. Jesus Christ, he looked sexy. I answered, "I love you too."

Austria

There wasn't any peace after that. We made out some more before redressing and leaving the closet. America pushed us out of the way while dragging Russia inside and do it. That's when Germany and I saw the chaos. Everyone had followed the noise to and set them on fire. And now everyone was acting up. England and Prussia were making out. Romano and Italy were doing some weird dance thing. Spain and France just started do it right now in front of everyone. Japan and Canada were playing with each other. Hungary was tied up by all the other girl while they discussed what to do with her.

Germany

Hold on. Oh, yeah. Sweden and Finland were sucking each other. Greece and Turkey had disappeared. Norway was totally enjoying Iceland and Denmark. What had Austria and I started? That's when all the girls, even Belarus, disappeared into the large room. This was bad. Latvia and Sealand cuddled together. Poland had a naked Lithuania in his arms and walked down to the nearest room. Now, America and Russia had finished only to have the unnoticed Netherlands and Thailand kick them. Spain and France had finished to just as Finland began to thrust into Sweden. Switzerland and Estonia were even handling each other regions. It was a mad house. I could see maids and butlers peeking and then vanished. America, Russia, Spain and France left feeling bad. England and Prussia got up, ran to an unoccupied room, entered and locked the doors. China had India on his knees while Macau and Mongolia had their match. Cuba was doing himself. Korea found New Zealand who soon was to become his next victim. (Korea did this type of thing often.)

Austria

All the girls did stuff together which creeps me out. Anyways, now that it's hours after, Germany and I were forced to clean up the mess that everyone made. And, ja, everyone did it. As we were cleaning, I got a phone call. I picked up. It was France. He told me that the next meeting was in a month, but everyone was coming to one at Switzerland's tomorrow to fill out a form saying who they would do it with. France then said that everyone was coming. He continued but I was hung up. I found Germany and told him the news. Germany couldn't help but say, "That's like having to share secrets. My list is huge." I almost fainted from the statement.


End file.
